FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a microscope with a telescopic function and more specifically relates to a telescopic microscope and a method for controlling a telescopic microscope for use as a monocular telescope or as a binocular telescope by mounting an auxiliary optical member on top of an objective lens.